Alice et la météo puis au cinéma
by Morenas
Summary: Alice n'est pas satisfaite : en effet la météo ne donne pas le bon temps! Jasper est content il a trouvé un bon film dommage qu'Alice connaisse déjà l'histoire! Alice au cinéma...
1. Chapter 1

Alice et la météo

Deux fics : Alice et la météo puis Alice au cinéma. Ces fics sont écrits par Ministarlet et par moi ! Je remercie toujours les gens qui m'ont ajouté dans leur liste de favoris ! Voila bon bah bonne lecture ^^ ! Ps : je n'ai rien contre la météo ! ^^

Bella venait de se réveiller, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'être couchée. Elle attrapa un bol dans la cuisine et le paquet de céréales et s'affala dans le canapé.

Con attention se porta sur la télécommande.

Elle ressentit une once de compassion pour la télécommande. Personne ne souhaite être écrabouillé par un vampire.

« Alice pourquoi serres tu tellement la zapette ? Que t'as t elle fait ?

-Mais regarde ! Regarde !

Bella regarda.

-Pas moi. La télé, dit Alice.

Bella se détourna d'une Alice particulièrement énervée. En effet celle-ci était à 4 pattes dans le salon, crispée sur la télécommande le regard rivé sur…la météo.

L'humaine ne comprenait pas.

« Oui il va y avoir de l'orage et alors ? Vous pourrez jouer au baseball ! »

Alice lui lança un regard désespérée. Bella douta un instant : est ce qu'un vampire pouvait pleurer ?

« Mais Bella, tu ne comprends pas ! »

-Non ! répondit la jeune fille fièrement.

-La météo est fausse…, se lamenta Alice. Elle est corrompue. On ment au public ! C'est un piège. Il va faire beau ! »

Alice s'emportait.

« Alice, je doute qu'on puisse corrompre la météo, avança Bella.

Le vampire se figea et dit d'un ton très calme :

« Alors ce sont des incapables »

Bella sourit et soupira.

« C'est ça, Alice… »

La jeune vampire détourna son attention de la télé.

« -Je ne veux pas y penser encore ! »

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers la télé.

« -Mais quelle bande de quiches ! »

-Et bah vas leur dire, lança Bella sans réfléchir au danger de ses paroles.

Alice ne répondit rien mais Bella la voyait fulminer. « Incapables »… »Ignares »… »Incultes »… »Quiches »… « Trou du Biiiiippp »

Pendant 5 minutes et 32 secondes Alice étoffa son vocabulaire de ces mots très élégants. Puis d'un coup elle se leva, pris son manteau car il n'y avait pas d'orage ! Et qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment folle pour se montrer en débardeur (Gucci) en plein soleil.

3tu vas ou ? demanda Bella stupéfaite

-Chez ces ignares leur expliquer comment marche une météo !

« Ah. »

Bella enfourna une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche, sans répondre. Alice insista.

« -Je vais au siège d'ABC ! »

Sa future belle-sœur changea de chaine et tomba sur les Télétubbies.

« -Géniaaal ! »

Alice soupira

Et enleva son manteau. Cette famille ne comprenait rien.

Fin

Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le fait qu'Alice mette son manteau est une allusion du fait que sa peau brille en plein soleil. Ce qui est un peu paradoxale : mettre son manteau parce qu'il n'y a pas d'orage mais du soleil ! ^^

Ah aussi oui Bella semble complètement détaché mais c'est qu'elle est habituée à Alice maintenant ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Alice au ciné.

_Voici le deuxième chapitre sans aucun lien avec le premier mais qui raconte les aventures d'Alice. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, nous avons Ministarlet et moi écrit cette fiction. Voila ! Merci aux gens qui nous ont mis une review et qui nous ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Jasper était vraiment heureux. Il était bien installé dans un moelleux fauteuil rouge, il allait voir un superbe film d'amour et tous les humains assis dans la salle lui envoyer des ondes d'amour et de compassion. Et en plus, la plus belle femme du monde, objectivement, vraiment, lui tenait la main par-dessus l'accoudoir. Vraiment, il était heureux ! Il envoya un sourire éblouissant à Alice. La salle n'était pas encore noire et il entendit de nombreux soupirs. Ah ces filles !

« Arrête de faire ton don juan, râla Alice.

-Quoi ? Moi je fais rien du tout, protesta mollement le « don juan »

-Chut…firent plusieurs personnes.

-Mais c'est la pub ! protesta Jasper.

Après quelques minutes, le film commença enfin. Alice serait heureuse : elle adorait les films à l'eau de rose !

« -J'aime pas la fin. »

-euh ma chérie, le film ne fait que commencer…

-Pfff ce Brian est trop nul ! Tromper Rosie avec sa mère puis après faire un enfant avec…

-Alice !

-Non mais c'est vrai quelle idée de faire un brushing! Elle est vraiment bête cette Jennifer.

-Alice… »Interrompit Jasper.

Il ressentait des ondes agaçantes de la part des humains. Lui-même était agacé : il aurait voulu pour une fois connaître la fin à la fin et non au début. Hein Alice ?

Il tenta de la faire taire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche mais elle le mordit ! Jasper retira aussitôt sa main. Alice continua :

« -J'adore la robe de mariée d'Ashley ! »

-Hein ? » Fit très stupidement Jasper.

Dans un même mouvement la salle se retourna vers les deux vampires, l'un très gêné l'autre très très à l'aise.

« Ah oui faut vous dire que… »Continua Alice.

Tandis qu'elle clamait haut et fort tous les détails du film romantique (qu'il n'était plus trop d'ailleurs) Jasper essayait de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Alice était maintenant debout sur son siège, ravie d'être le centre de l'attention. Mais son mari ultra sensible ressentait les ondes hostiles. Aie. Aie…

Une main lui agrippa le bras et il se retourna. Apparemment, les cinémas aussi employaient des agents de sécurité ! Les 2 vampires se retrouvèrent dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un humain pour cligner des yeux.

Jasper se tourna vers sa femme.

« -Tu es contente ? On n'a pas encore vu un film en entier ! »

Alice le prit par la taille.

« -Crois moi, on a rien manqué…Et si tu veux je te raconterais ! »

Fin

J'avais juste envie de dire : si Alice va toujours à ce cinéma c'est peut être normal les agents de sécu…^^


End file.
